A Pirates Life For Us?
by skorva
Summary: Flik & Ashe get caught up in a storm and wash up on the shores of Port Royal during Elizabeth and Will's wedding. Flik is sent off to retrieve the heart with Will, and manages to be the one to sway Jack's heart. Ashe is stuck with Beckett and finds that even the most evil of characters can be won over. Jack/OC, Beckett/OC  In progress/re-written
1. Stuck

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. 

**AN**: This story is dedicated to Flik, who inspired me to start writing fanfiction again! I originally wrote this last summer, but now I intend to re-write it, bigger & better. I will write in third person for both Flik and Ashe, and in their POVs as well. Don't worry, it will not be that confusing...I hope.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The Storm<span>

~Ashe~

I threw the last shirt on the gigantic pile of clothes as I managed to sit on the top of my huge Louis V luggage. Ugh, Finally, the packing was over. Wondering where I was headed? The airport, obviously. But my destination...London, England. I couldn't wait! I tucked the last dangling piece of my auburn brown hair behind my ear as I gave myself a proud smile in the mirror. The whole summer working for Wal-Mart, stocking shelves, scanning countless items, and dealing with angry customers...It was all worth it. This was going to be a good trip, I could feel it.

"Honey! Ashe dear, your taxi is here!," Mom called from downstairs.

"Coming!," I replied.

I hurried down the stairs as I practically threw the gigantic luggage down. I was so excited I could scream!

"Be careful, Ashley," Mom said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry Mom, I'm sure I'll be fine. After all, it's just for a few weeks," I reassured her. The main reason for my trip was to visit my friend, Felicity, or as she goes by her nickname, Flik. I met her awhile back, and decided for graduation that I'd go to London to visit her. I wanted adventure, and a little bit of sightseeing, I wanted freedom, and I finally had it, as I had finished school.

I hopped into the taxi as I told the cab driver to take me to the airport. The cab couldn't be _any slower. _As we pulled into the _British Airways _airline, I thrust a twenty dollar bill in the driver's hand as I left. "Keep the change," I told him. Airport security was always a hassle, those TSA were always very _thorough _with everything. I rolled my eyes. After I got through that, I looked at my ticket as my eyes widened in shock. "First Class! What the hell was Mom thinking?" I exclaimed. Was she absolutely crazy? Or maybe it was just a graduation gift. I reminded myself to thank her later. As I found my gate, I became all too anxious to get on the goddamned plane, and get to London. It was a long flight, and I hated planes.

As I stepped of the aircraft, I felt overcome with relief and joy. The worst form of transportation possible. I walked downstairs with my one bag, and my backpack. Finally. I was in royal country. _London Heathrow International Airport. _Wouldn't it be so romantic to meet a handsome lord and-

"Ashe! Is that you?" I heard a girl's voice call as I was interrupted by my petty daydream. My head spun around.

"Flik! Yes it's me!" I exclaimed as I gave her a hug. "You look great!"

"Aw thanks! You don't look too bad yourself, Ashe." She giggled.

"Well...where do we start? I mean, you know...start exploring the city?" I asked.

"Aren't you tired at all?"

"I mean, I tried to sleep on the plane, even though I was really just a nervous wreck, but other than that, my excitement level is at it's best."

"We could go to my house and hang out for a bit if you want, then maybe go to the beach later..."

"Sounds great!" I said as I wrapped my arm around her with a tight squeeze. I had a great feeling that this was going to be an awesome trip!

Flik stuck the key in the ignition as I got in and strapped my seat-belt on with a click. The drive to Flik's was a long one, but time passed slowly as we caught up on things. We talked about our jobs, ex-boyfriends, passions, obsessions, and finally, one we both shared endlessly, Pirates of the Caribbean.

"So, who would you rather choose...if it came down to it? Norrington or Beckett?," Felicity asked me.

"Haha oh you. I really don't know. I find them both attractive Navy men." I winked. "But enough about me. I already know who you'd pick of course, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean..." I sarcastically mimed passing out. Flik laughed.

"Sounds like we just need to have a Pirates movie marathon when we get back to my place."

"Agreed." I said

* * *

><p>Felicity's house was gorgeous. In fact, it was one of the most beautiful places I had ever seen. Not necessarily the size of it, but the <em>location<em>! It was such a nice change from the busy suburban neighbourhood I had lived in for eighteen years of my life. And the inside too, don't let me get started on that. Just the perfect, quiet, old change.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed as I plopped my Louis on the floor and took a seat on her bed.

"Haha it's only a house."

"But just everything, where you live, how it's so peaceful!"

"Well thank you then Ashe!"

"So Flik...when do we get started?!"

She gave me a quizzical look. "Started on what may I ask?"

"Exploring of course. Touring, looking around, checking stuff out..." I laughed.

"Aren't you tired?"

"No actually. I got lots of sleep on the plane."

"Well...we could drive to Camber Sands...it's a while from here but a great beach to relax and enjoy ourselves. But really Ashley, are you sure you want to go?"

"It's fine, really. If you're up for it, I'd love to go."

"Well then...let's go!"

The beach was not just "a while" from London, but all the way in Kent! Good thing I wasn't afraid of the car, otherwise I'd really be screwed. I really liked soaking in the culture, and everything the country had to offer.

"So...when are you planning your trip to the USA?" I teased.

"I don't know..."

"You know, Florida is known for it's pirate ships. Plus you can even take a ride on the Pirates of Caribbean at Disneyworld." I coaxed, knowing that Felicity was only a little _too _obsessed with the _Pirates_ movies, and Captain Jack Sparrow, of course.

"Well then! I'll book my trip tomorrow."

We laughed and talked more during the car ride. It was really nice to see my friend and have fun in this beautiful sunny weather. I dug through my baggage to find my bathing suit, a plain black one-piece with a low neckline that covers up stuff that doesn't want to be seen. Perfect for me. I paired it with a black shawl to cover my bony shoulders as well. Flik showed off with a bright red bikini that made pretty much all of the opposite gender stare before their wives or girlfriends either scolded them or gave them a light slap for staring.

"Flik! Everyones staring...gorgeous much."

"If I weren't mistaken I'd think they were staring at you."

"Come on, I'm dressed as a nun over here compared to you." I laughed.

The beach was beautiful, and exactly the thing I needed. There was an old lighthouse at cliffpoint near the beach too, and the scenery was amazing.

"You're so lucky to live here!" I exclaimed.

"It's pretty nice."

We set up our towels in the shade, it was great just to feel the breeze on my neck. I kept on staring at the lighthouse. Something about it made me want to...explore it. Like it was calling me or something. It was the strangest feeling I had ever felt in my life. A whisper then grazed my ear in the breeze.

_Asssshleeeey..._

"Hey Flik..."

"Yeah?"

"Lets go check that out." I said as I pointed to the lighthouse.

She laughed. "Why?"

"I don't know...it's just...the lighthouse. A structure I am not familiar too, nor have I seen in the USA at least."

"Oh well, it's not a very big deal. They were built to, you know, warn ships of the cliffs and shoreline. Also to show the sailors that there was land nearby, at night when it was dark."

_Comeee to meeeee..._

"Flik! Did you hear that?", I asked her.

"Hear what?"

"That! That voice! It's the lighthouse, I swear! I feel like it's calling me!"

"A lighthouse? Calling you? That's absurd."

"But Flik, really! We need to at least check it out. What harm can it do? There are crazier things in this world. And if I'm hearing it then we need to investigate!"

"Okay," She agreed. "But first I need to finish my Coke."

I laughed. "Sure.

After Flik finished her coke and we had gotten to the cliffside, I pointed to the rocks. "Over there, up." I said as I started to grab ahold of a sturdy part and climb.

"Ashe! What are you doing? You could fall!"

"Hey I thought _you _were the adventurous one!"

"Well I am but...You could get seriously hurt..."

"Nah, come on."

"What?" She exclaimed.

"Come up, here I'll help you," I said as I gave her a hand.

"Oh...fine." She agreed as she climbed up also. I stared at the lighthouse. It felt...different. Paranormal. Not in a ghostly way, but an _eerie _way. I reached out to touch it when -

"Okay you've seen your lighthouse, Ashe." She turned around, "What are you doing?" Flik asked as she grabbed my wrist. But I was already in a trance...it was calling me. It was so weird...and _off. _I felt as if I was almost controlled as I touched the handle of the door to the lighthouse. Then suddenly, everything shook and jerked. I pulled my hand away instantly, but then I already knew it was too late.

"What did you do Ashe?" Flik exclaimed as the fluffy white clouds in the sky were swept away with dark thunderous ones. The sun vanished, and rain poured down like a monsoon.

"I...I don't know!" I screamed as the sky turned a dark black, as if it were night. "Flik! It was as if I was controlled! All I did was grasp the handle of the door, I swear!"

"I know, I saw you! But how did that trigger a storm? It's unexplainable!"

"It's like magic! I don't know what to do now!"

_"Feeeeliccityy..."_

"There! Did you hear that Flik?" I asked her.

"Oh no! I did that time! I heard it, you're not crazy Ashe!" She exclaimed. "Well, we have to get away from the water Ashe! Lets go!" Flik said as she pulled me away. I looked down at the rocks where we came up. It was steep, and it looked like it'd take a lot more work getting down than it did getting up.

"Flik...I don't think we can get down in time..." I said as the waves crashed into the side of the lighthouse and sprayed us with water.

"We have to try! The waves will swallow us if we don't!"

I tried to get my foot down, but it slipped as the rocked crumbled. "AH!" I screamed. But Flik was there to grab my waist in time.

"You have to be more careful, and...just hurry!"

But by then it was already too late, the gargantuan wave was already headed our way, as I tried to grab on to something but it was already too late.

"NO!" We both screamed before we were swallowed into a wave of black, endless water.

* * *

><p>~Flik &amp; Ashe~<p>

Felicity sputtered up water as she tried to get her body back on the beach. She then tried to pull Ashley up as best as she could without making herself any more exhausted than she already was. It was raining, but not like the thunderstorm that was circling Camber Sands before. Ashe was still out cold, but she was alive, Flik knew. She fluttered her eyes as they adjusted. She stretched as she looked around. Odd. It didn't look like it did before. It seemed...almost aged, if you could say that. She shook Ashe.

"Ashe...Ashley. Look." She tried to wake Ashe, with little luck. "Come on Ashe...We're okay, everything's fine, wake up." She tried again. Ashe then started to move a bit. She stretched as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Flik? Felicity?"

"Ashe!" Flik exclaimed as she pulled her friend into a hug. Flik then sat up as she looked around her. The surroundings were totally different. No lighthouse, no fun family beach, no umbrellas, or even towels. It looked almost dead, except for the one thing that caught her attention. A young woman, crying, sobbing actually, as the rain poured down around her. She was dressed in a beautiful white gown, and her hair would have been beautiful, if it wasn't drenched in the rain. The girl was sittin on a white chair, on the cobblestone raised street a little ways from the shoreline where Flik and Ashe lay. They could see her in the distance, and wondered why. It was all so strange.

Ashe started to sit up as redcoat Navy men made their way on horses to gather. A dark figure made his way over to the former wedding site. He was also mounted on a black horse, with a black mane. Moments later, the figure entered, with a prisoner in tow.

"Will!," The young woman cried as her eyes widened in shock. So did Flik's eyes.

"Ashe-" Flik whispered harshly to her friend, just to get her attention but not to alert the men and woman.

"Flik...I don't think we're in England anymore...If you just saw-" Ashe said with uneasiness.

"Ashe no...I think...we may be witnessing the arrest of William and Elizabeth..."

"Did we magically appear somewhere? Or am I dreaming?" Ashe asked.

"No, no...I mean look-" Flik said as she slapped herself. "Ouch. No...I guess we're not dreaming. I mean, it could be a lucid dream, but I don't think so. Look at you, you're still in your black suit, with your drenched shawl around your shoulders. And...and me. I'm still wearing my red bikini." She explained as Ashe examined herself and her surroundings quickly.

"Flik...what happened? What happened to us!" Ashe screamed, a little too loudly. Excessively loud.

"You there!" A voice called out from the scene. "Behind that rock. Show yourselves or prepare to be shot at once!" The voice said again. A voice _all too familiar_.

"Oh no. Ashe!" Flik exclaimed.

"I'll give you one more chance before I order my men to-"

"No don't shoot!" Ashe yelled as she jumped up with her hands up in defeat. The man walked over to her, with his guards and men close at hand. The man was practically royalty, a lord. Just what Ashe had wanted when she stepped of her plane at London Heathrow Airport. The man...was _Lord Cutler Beckett._

"A young woman dressed only in her indecent, absurd, inexplainable underclothes?" He scowled yet looked extremely confused. "What are you doing here Miss?" He asked, his men still pointing their guns, ready to fire. Ashe only felt overcome with anxiety. She didn't know what to do!

"I- I don't know-"

"Sorry Sir." Flik said as she got up from her spot. Now all of the guns were pointed in _her _direction. But Flik was a great speaker, and thank god she had saved Ashe, or else nothing would have gone well...or even the chance of it going well at all. "My friend here is a little..._confused, _so to say. I am a bit too, maybe." Flik said with a smile on her face. Yes, she might have been lost, confused, and exhausted, but she knew that if this really _was Pirates of the Caribbean, _then her dream was right in front of her. Or close, at least.

"I demand your excuse. Unless you want to end up in jail like Miss Swann and Mr. Turner, I suggest you speak _now_." He scowled.

"We wanted to go for a swim, but not ruin our lovely dresses Sir." Flik said politely.

"A swim? I certainly _don't _believe you in the slightest-"

"She's telling the truth Cutler!" Ashe exclaimed, trying to protect her friend. Once she realized what she had done, she smacked her hand to her mouth.

"You there!" Beckett said as he pointed at Ashe. "Did I give you permission to talk? And how do you know my name? That I'd like to know, besides all of your abnormalities that question me."

"Do I even _need _permission? Don't touch her! Flik is my friend. And I don't have to say _anything._" Ashe defended.

"How unfortunate. Send them to the prison. Talking in such an ungrateful manner. I ought to have them hung...Such a pity, four arrests, two of them I didn't even have to look for..." Beckett smirked.

"You basterd!" Flik exclaimed as she was grabbed, jerked, and twisted by Beckett's men. Ashe followed her as they were thrust into a carriage, separate from Will and Elizabeth's.

* * *

><p>"I hate you dumb fucking-" Flik called out to the guards as they threw her, Ashe, and Elizabeth into the cell.<p>

"Flik! Stop, it'll only make things worse-"

"Oh really? How worse, Ashe! I don't even know if I'm sane or not, if we're really in a movie, or if I've been dreaming. Or really if I'm going crazy!" Flik exclaimed.

"Calm down...I don't know either. But to be completely honest...I don't think we're dreaming. It's too real. What do you remember?"

"Well...You felt strangely attracted to the lighthouse at the beach. You said it was calling you for some reason. Then you grabbed the handle, or I think, you just _touched _the handle of the door to the lighthouse, and suddenly a storm erupted out of nowhere."

"And then we were swallowed by the waves!"

"Exactly. Or so it seemed."

"But how are we now inside...a movie we only know too well?" Ashe asked her friend, while sitting up against the dirty wall of the cell. Elizabeth and Will were finishing parting ways, as he left.

"Oh you know, 'cause that happens everyday," Flik teased as she laughed. "I don't know...I guess. I mean, we're here aren't we? We might as well make the best of it."

"But how do we get home?" Ashe asked.

"I don't know...I guess we'll have to see." Felicity muttered as she clenched herself while shivering.

"But I'm...I'm freaking out Flik!" Ashe cried.

"Flik? That's an unusual name..." Elizabeth said quietly. Ashe and Flik looked up at her. They had almost forgot she was even in the same cell as the two girls.

"Th- Thats my nickname. It's actually Felicity. Felicity Todd. But I prefer Flik anyways, _poppet_." Flik smirked.

Elizabeth's eyes widened with shock. "You're pirates?"

"No. Well..._aspiring pirate_. I am anyways. I don't know about Ashe," Flik said as she looked at her friend. Elizabeth then began to stare at Ashe.

"Oh me. I'm Ashley Holland. Or Ashe. I'm here...I guess." She said, still uneasy from the shock of being in one of her favourite movies.

"And you two just so _happened _to be spying on my wedding day?" Elizabeth asked.

"No. We were so not spying on you in our bathing suits. We were washed up on shore and happened to come up here. And it's a _crashed _wedding now. Thanks to Beckett," Flik explained as she rolled her eyes. Sometimes Elizabeth really got to her. After all, Elizabeth wasn't the pirate king..._yet._

"That, is very unfortunate Felicity. I'm sorry to hear that. I still...I can't believe Beckett ruined my wedding day...to William. I just...I don't know what to do!" Elizabeth broke down.

Ashe gave her a reassuring pat on the back as she told her, "I'm sure things will go fine. Your destinies will meet eventually. I promise."

Just then, the three girls were rudely interrupted by the door of the cell opening and closing with a loud thud. The click-clack of the mans boots echoed from the stairs above. It was Mercer.

"Well well well...His lordship requires to speak with you." He said.

"Which one of us!" Flik demanded.

"Shut up you insolent girl. Milord wishes to speak with you and that other one." He said as he pointed to Ashe.

"ME?" Ashe asked.

"What about Will!?" Elizabeth screamed at him.

"Shut up! Yes. Now guards, open up while I _escort _these two improper ladies to the Lord's office."

"Don't touch me you fucking-"

"Flik! It'll be fine! We can get out of this, I promise," Ashe reassured Flik as they were pushed out of their cell, out of the jail and into the carriage. This time...it was black with big wrought iron bars, as if it looked like a jail on wheels.

* * *

><p>~Flik~<p>

I was pushed and prodded. I felt like cattle. The red-uniform guards threw me into his office like I was nothing. I stared into his cold blue eyes. He smiled at me. _Evilly. _I wanted to strangle him then, but couldn't for the fear of him potentially murdering both me and Ashe.

"So Miss...?"

"It's Felicity. Felicity Todd. Why are we arrested!?" I screamed at him.

"Oh, what a shame Miss Todd." He smirked.

"Why am I here?" I asked calmly.

"Because Miss Felicity, I have questions that need to be answered. Who are you?"

"I told you, Beckett. I'm Felicity." I swore under my breath. Fucking asshole.

"And a spy for Jack Sparrow." He accused. Oh if only...I wish.

"Huh. Nope. Actually, I wish I was. But nah, not this time 'bud. Jus' good 'ol Flik here." I teased.

"Do NOT fool around Miss Todd!" He demanded. "Tell me your plans with Sparrow!"

"Or what?" I asked. His eyes grew with fury...maybe it wasn't such a good idea to anger him after all. "Sorry, _milord_. " I said with cockiness. "I don't have anything to do with Jack. But if I did, I'd be proud to tell you."

"Well then Miss Todd...we're just going to have to decide if you _are _going to have future relations with Mr. Sparrow. What are you here for? What are you?"

I needed to think. To design my path, my future in this world. I could be anything I wanted right now, anything at all. And my destiny, my true path...I've always felt...was right in front of me. And with that, the next thing that came out of my mouth was totally unarguably unregrettable. "I'm a pirate. A special one, of course."

"A pirate?..." Beckett muttered as he walked over to his fireplace and picked up the branding stick with the 'P' engraved in it. I flinched.

"Former. Former pirate. Wait! Don't!" I tried to scream as I knew what was next...branding me as a pirate, then brutally executing me by a hanging on the noose-

"I never said I was going to do anything. Brandy?" he offered as he lowered the branding stick. Huh? Surprising. I thought he was more evil than that.

I shook my head. Nope, no point in trying to poison myself. "Sir...Um...King, uh Lord Beckett...I know what you asked Will and I'm telling you, he won't find it, " I said spontaneously. Doesn't really matter what he thought. I needed a way on the _Pearl_. Truly, I wanted adventure. And if this was real...this was my calling.

Beckett looked into my eyes with considerably more interest. "You know?" He cocked his head to the side. "Tell me...what _do you know?_"

"The compass, but not only that...I know what you _really_ want, and so does Ashe."

"And what is that?"

"The heart of Davy Jones."

Beckett was speechless. Hah. Yes. Someone else knows. Dumbass. He stared at me wide eyed like a doe in headlights. It was quite a funny scene.

"And how do you know of my plans? You _have _been spying on me! Sent by Mr. Sparrow I presume," He said with anger.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I AM NOT A SPY! And certainly not sent by _Captain _Sparrow! But...with negotiations...I could retrieve it for you. I could get it." I offered.

"And how would that benefit me? I have already sent dashing Mr. Turner out to fetch it."

I gave him a look. "Do you _honestly _think that whelp can retrieve the heart? Only a true pirate as myself would know where to find it...and certainly, I have far more chance in persuading Jack than Will would ever have." I explained.

"If I agreed..._And only if_...then what would be your demands Miss Todd?" He asked me with a smirk.

"Our freedom. You know we didn't do anything to you, or anything wrong!" I exclaimed. Just to said as a free pirate on the seven seas. Well, that would really be freedom. "You just arrested us for looking different."

"The accusation was _spying, _Miss Todd."

"Yet you knew we weren't at all. We were washed up there...to be honest." I explained. "That still doesn't give you any right to-"

"Best keep your mouth _shut _for once...or else I might change my mind. I still imprisoned you. I still have the power to execute your friend, Miss Todd. Keep that in mind. For now, you're knowledge is enough. Do I have your word?"

"Yes. Absolutely. I'll find it...Just please...Don't hurt her... Ashe is innocent!" I tried to defend Ashe as best as I could. I knew she still loved the pirate series, but she was scared. And I knew that she'd only want to be safe and sound, maybe go home and relax. She'd have her time of course, alone...that I would feel bad for.

"Oh yes, Miss Todd. No one will lay a hand on her. As long as you and Mr. Turner find that compass...and you, for some other reason know about my true intentions...find the heart, Your friend Ashe will be safe. You may go." Beckett finished as he dismissed me. "Oh before you leave...Mercer!" He shouted as Mr. Mercer opened the door of his office. "Yes, Mercer, now where is that dress I asked you to bring for Miss Todd? She cannot go around my jurisdiction looking like a wench without clothes."

"Oh, yes Milord." Mercer gave Beckett a subtle bow as he returned with a dress as black as night, beautiful, but dark. It suited me.

"For a true pirate." Beckett finished as he thrust the dress in my hands.

* * *

><p>~Ashe~<p>

Flik was gone. And now I was the only thing I had. I didn't resist the guards, there was no use. I was still treated with roughness as I was led to his office. All I cared about was getting home, but now I had to care about Flik too. I needed her back.

As I was thrown in front of him, Beckett smiled. "Those won't be necessary," He said as he pointed to my shackles. The guard took them off me as I examined my red, raw wrists.

"Cutler?"

"Yes. Highly inappropriate but yes that is my name..." He said with a sigh. "This is the second time you've said my name today Miss-"

"Ashe Holland. Pleased to meet you," I greeted nicely. If there was any way out of this, it was manners. He was a lord, after all.

"Miss Holland. Unlike your friend, you don't seem so..._reckless_."

"Well...that _is _true I suppose. I'm not as adventurous maybe."

"Oh really? Would you care for some brandy Miss Holland?" He offered. I stared at the glass of honey-gold liquid. Why not?

"Sure. Why not?" I said as I accepted the glass from him. I looked around the room. There was a large painting of the "world" on the left hand side of his office. I loved geography, and therefore I knew that most of the map was wrong. It was so off I even laughed a little. "You're globe is off."

"What?" He asked.

"I mean...you're world. Your painting is wrong."

"How could it be inaccurate It's the latest version, painted by the best cartographers in all of Europe, sent over to Port Royal to complete this for me." He said, a little angered by my accusation.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but geography is my best subject, and it's really off. " I explained as I walked over to the map. I licked my finger as I tried to rub out where Florida was. It looked strange. It just wasn't right. And neither was the rest of the right side of North America.

"What are you doing!" Beckett exclaimed.

"Trust me Cutler. It's wrong."

"How do I know that, Miss Holland?" He asked.

"You can trust me. I guess that's all you can do." I sighed.

"How can I trust you when I barely know you?" He smirked.

"Why did you arrest us?" I snapped out of no where. I demanded an answer. Immediately.

"Watch your place Miss Holland. I arrested you for spying, intruding, and lying."

"And because we're dressed differently?" I said as I sat down and brought my knees to my chest. I hugged them, as I was cold and only in my bathing suit. His cold eyes stared back at me...empty.

"No. You're strange..._Very strange..._And also very intriguing." He gave me a slight smile.

"Does that make you suspicious of me?" I asked him.

"Not. Not at all...just _interested._"

"So _you're _interested in me?" I asked him. "Cutler Beckett... you're really the one that's more interesting. I mean...you had this big history that shook you up...and forever to make you hate pirates..." I sighed as I recalled the story of Cutler Beckett.

"How do you know that?" He snapped at me. He came closer, walking right up to my face. "You better watch yourself Miss Holland, telling me of my past. Giving me reasons to despise you..."

"Or what? You'll send me to the gallows? Don't be like this...you barely know me...yet you're so interested in me."

"As I've said...you know things...Seem to know things. You knew my name before I even told you."

"Yes...And what does that have to do with the accusation that me and Flik are spies? I could have known from anywhere who the Lord of the East India Trading Company was." I retorted.

"Nothing...yet everything." Beckett said. Gosh, was he ever difficult! "I'll tell the mapmaker to reconfigure the map for me first thing tomorrow. You may leave now, I'll have Mercer escort you back."

"Back to the jail?" I exclaimed. "Please no. Lord Beckett must you have a smidge of sympathy inside you?" I asked with puppy-dog eyes. I just hoped they'd work on the Lord.

"But yes. You are _still _ my prisoner, and unless you find a way to pay for your crime, you'll be staying there. Don't forget...I _could still have sent you to the hangman's noose._" He told me before walking back to his bureau and taking a seat. "Oh and one more thing...I won't have you wearing those distasteful...underclothes in my jurisdiction. You must wear this. " He said as he pointed to the creamy blue dress on the other table across the room. "That is all. " He said without another word.

"Wait!" I said before Mercer could 'escort' me out. Beckett locked eyes with me once more. "What have you done with Flik? Where is Felicity?"

"If you really _must _know...I sent her and Mr. Turner to retrieve something from a certain pirate...Jack _Sparrow? _" He said as my eyes became wide. "She's come to the senses that she will repay for her crimes... " Beckett said, without another word.

"So she's off to find the compass?" I asked as I didn't receive another answer. "What am I doing here? I could help! You can't keep me here while-"

"You're forgetting something...I _can hold you here_. So if I were you I'd get used to your surroundings." He said as he went back to his work, and Mercer grabbed me and pulled me out of the office. Sigh. This was going to be rough.


	2. Escape Plans

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. 

**AN**: I hope you don't mind the re-writteness. Thank you to all the readers...Please feel free and ask questions. I will be writing a lot more because I just had surgery on my foot and can't walk. *sighs* Well time to start writing (Or reading), while curled up in my Jack Sparrow blankie...off to the Caribbean!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: A World in Which We Don't Belong<span>

~Flik~

I ran as fast as I could out of Beckett's office. That guy seriously creeped me out. He was almost...expressionless in a way, except for that nasty-arse that was permanently pasted on his face. I then started to frantically look around for Will. Where could he be? I thought to myself, _Remember...he goes to Tortuga, gets slapped by whores, asks around, a man tells him that Jack's in Singapore, then...Aha! The shrimper! _

So I waited. And waited. And waited. By the docks for hours on end. Finally, giving up, I fell asleep somewhere on the beach. God, I felt like such a bum. Why could the sea goddess at _least _make our fates more tolerable? The cool sea breeze felt nice on my face, and for once I actually had got to relax. Then I thought, what was _really _going to happen to Ashe? Cutler Beckett was not...and I repeat: NOT a nice man. He could easily have squirmed his way out of our agreement and threaten her...But then again, maybe not. Ashe knew this movie almost as well as I did, and she knew if anything, Cutler Beckett wanted power...and knowledge. He wanted to be the ruler of the seven seas, and to exterminate piracy. And to be perfectly honest, out of the two of us...Ashe probably knew Beckett better than I. I had only hoped that she'd find out a way to keep herself sane...Finding the compass, key, and heart were no better than a life's journey!

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally spotted a downhearted William Turner, walking gloomily off the boat he had bartered passage with to Tortuga. "Will!" I called.

He turned around. "Who are you?"

"Let's see...it was just your crashed wedding, a few days ago...Beckett arrested you two _and _us for even happening to be there...and look at us now. Fighting for freedom and the ones we love." I said sarcastically.

"Oh yes...Miss...what was your name again?" He asked me.

"Felicity Todd...You can call me Flik though. " I smiled. "Don't worry...He didn't just let me go free. Beckett's smarter than that. You see, instead of trusting just _you_ with finding the hear- uh... compass" I quickly corrected myself. Will didn't need to know about that...yet. "-He gave me the duty of finding it too...in exchange for the freedom of Ashe and I."

"But what about Elizabeth!" He exclaimed. "She'll be hanged!"

"Trust me, Turner. She _won't _be hung. Lizzie is smarter than that. Of course, not before she engages in piracy."

"Stop talking nonsense. You're not making any sense at all." Will snapped.

"Oh stop your whining. We have more important things to focus on anyways...Elizabeth? Ashe?"

"Oh...yes, of course. Sorry. Who do you think we should ask first?" Will asked quietly, scanning the workers.

I looked around, trying to find one face in particular. "Don't know…oh, wait, there we go!" I approached a dreadlocked African shrimper sitting on a crate, repairing a net. "Excuse me, sir! Would you happen to know anything about where we can find Captain Jack Sparrow?"

The shrimper thought for a moment. "Cannot say about Jack Sparrow," he answered finally, speaking with a slight accent, "but there's an island just south of the straits where I trade spice for…mmmm…delicious long pork. Cannot say about Jack, but you'll find a ship 'dere. A ship with black sails."

I exchanged an excited glance with Will. "Do you think you could take us there? We'll make it worth your while." I removed my rucksack, rummaged around inside, and pulled out the handful of coins. Will retrieved some money from his pockets as well.

The shrimper looked at the coins thoughtfully, and then took them, nodding. We were on our way.

* * *

><p>"Is that it?" Will asked, squinting out over the ocean.<p>

I handed the spyglass back to the shrimper. "Oh, yeah. That's the _Black Pearl_ alright. Wow...the ship is even more magnificent in person..." I admired the ship, it was so beautiful...The thought of Jack and I on it was even more exciting

The shrimper had taken us in his boat to a small island not far from Tortuga. Judging by the dense jungles and smoking volcano, this was indeed the Pelegostos' island. As if in confirmation, the _Black Pearl _was in plain sight of the little boat, run aground on the beach.

The shrimper pocketed the spyglass, "My brother will take you ashore," he told us, gesturing to a longboat ready to be lowered into the water. A bald African man in his twenties was already sitting inside, holding onto the oars. Will and I thanked the shrimper and got into the boat beside the man. Some crewmen lowered the boat into the water, and the man began rowing.

We were about halfway between the boat and the shore when the man sighed, put down the oars, and looked at us. Will frowned. "What's wrong? The beach is right there."

"_C'est trop dangereux_," the man replied, speaking French. Having taken French immersion all through high school, I understood this already, well besides the fact that I had seen the movie too many times and had memorized every word or every language.

Will, however, had no clue what this guy was saying. "What?"

"_C'est trop dangereux, je vous l'avais dit_."

I said, It's too dangerous.

Will shot me a blank look. I sighed. "He doesn't wanna get too close to the island. It's too dangerous." I turned to the man. "_D'accord. Will et moi, nous nagerons__ a l'ile_." The man nodded gratefully.

Will looked more lost than ever. "What?"

I looked at him exasperatedly. "We're swimming."

"Oh." We stood up and grabbed our effects, preparing to jump out of the boat.

"_Bon voyage, monsieur et mademoiselle_," the man said to us.

"_Merci beaucoup_," I replied. Taking a deep breath, I jumped out of the boat and into the water, hearing Will jump in as well.

Finally, we made it to the island without any problems. In fact, I felt completely energized, as I always did after swimming. Will, however, looked pretty out of breath as he gazed up at the _Pearl._ I looked up as well, feeling the old exhilaration return. The _Pearl_ was just as awe-inspiring as I thought it would be. Perfectly grand.

"JACK!" Will called out, cupping his hands around his mouth. "JACK SPARROW! MARTY! COTTON!" No answer. "…anybody?"

"Forget it, Will, they're not there," I told him, squinting into the jungle to see if I could spot the Pelegostos. "They probably went this way…follow me." I led the way into the jungle.

We'd hadn't gone far before we heard a familiar squawk and the sound of flapping wings. Cotton's parrot landed on a broken tree branch, blinking at us quizzically.

"Ah! A familiar face!" Will said, grinning.

The parrot squawked. "Don't eat me!"

"Aw, shit," I groaned. The Pelegostos had already captured them.

Will frowned. "I'm not gonna eat you."

"DON'T EAT ME!"

"Remember, Will," I said softly, "the parrot speaks for Cotton."

"No! Don't eat me!" The parrot squawked again.

Will thought for a second, but then his eyes widened. "Why didn't the shrimper's brother want to row ashore?"

I smiled weakly. "Um, yeah…there's a bunch of cannibals on the island." I started walking deeper into the jungle.

"_Cannibals_?" Will yelped. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Do you wanna save your fiancée, or what?" I snapped. Will fell silent. "Because certainly...I want to save Ashe. And I will, even if _you _won't help me."

We kept walking until I found what I what I was looking for: a small, black flask hung over a tree branch. "Hey, Will!" I called out. "Look at this!"

Will approached the tree and held the flask in his hands. "Gibbs," he whispered. He noticed a string tied to the top and leading off into the forest. He pocketed the flask and slowly followed the string, unsheathing his sword to cut down some stray foliage. I followed behind, making sure to stat a good twenty steps behind him.

Will followed the string until its end, which was stuck between two tree branches. He pulled it out and stared at it, his brow furrowing in confusion.

I suddenly noticed that the tree trunk behind us looked an awful lot like a man. "Uh, Will?" I said quietly. "You might wanna move. Now!"

Before Will had time to reply, the cannibal pulled away from the tree and yelled. Startled, Will scrambled backwards. His foot got caught in a trap, and he flew into the air, hanging upside down from his foot.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Real smooth, Will."

The smile was wiped from my face as several more cannibals encircled us, all of them holding spears. I put my hand on my sword hilt, but it occurred to me that my sword might be left behind when we were dragged off. Will seemed to be doing the fighting for both of us; his sword swung around wildly as he dangled from the rope. It was just about the most pathetic thing I've seen in my life.

"Come on!" he shouted, swinging the sword faster. "Who wants it? I could do this all day!"

"Dude, just stop," I groaned, slapping my forehead. "You're embarrassing yourself. And me."

The Pelegostos eventually stopped fighting back and exchanged glances. One of the cannibals shrugged, raised a long wooden dart gun, and shot Will in the neck. Will's body convulsed, and then went limp. His sword fell to the ground.

The Pelegosto with the gun suddenly looked at me. He raised the gun to his lips, and my eyes widened. I cleared my throat. "Um…parley?"

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in the side of my neck, and I sank to the forest floor. _Damn it Felicity..._

* * *

><p>When I came to, I had been taken to a less dense part of the jungle; I could easily see the sky. I was hanging from a long bamboo pole, with my wrists and ankles bound tightly to it. I lifted my head, feeling a little numb. The Pelegostos had taken us to their village, where scores of people milled about, watching me interestedly. I noticed with some difficulty that Will was tied up to another bamboo pole. The cannibals holding it were walking right behind my group, stepping off of a rickety-looking bridge.<p>

The cannibals suddenly made a sharp turn, and the bamboo was swung around so I could see the front. Will's group did the same as the rest of the tribe gathered around. "_Kali kali ten dadah_!" one Pelegosto announced, raising his spear to the sky. I turned my head and gasped. The Pelegostos' attention was focused on a large throne made out of what seemed to be human bones. A brown and red blanket was propped over it, protecting the occupant from shade. And the person who was seated on the throne, wearing a feathered headdress and face paint that made him look like he had multiple pairs of eyes…

"Jack!" I exclaimed. Captain Jack Sparrow...In the flesh...right in front of me. He was wonderful, spectacular, and now...I felt even more in love with him. _Stop Flik! Remember where you are now... _My head voice told me as I went back to reality...Or um...Pirates of the Caribbean reality.

Jack opened his eyes and looked around, looking surprised. His eyes finally fell on me, and I felt myself grin widely. "Jack! I can't believe it's really you!" My big mouth had to scream. Okay, maybe I wasn't very good at keeping my mouth shut...but I've only been worshipping this man for ten years, that must count for something.

I heard a soft groan to my left and awkwardly craned my neck towards the sound. Will had finally woken up and was blinking curiously at Jack. "…Jack? Jack Sparrow!" He started laughing in relief. "I can honestly say I'm glad to see you!"

_What an idiot..._

I sighed. Oh Will...when will you ever learn to _not _be such a whelp?

Jack stood up, still with a blank look on his face, and strolled over to us. He poked Will in the shoulder a couple times, nodded once, and came over to me. I held my breath as Jack gave me a long look, hoping that I'd stay in control of the situation. I saw something flash in Jack's eyes before he turned away and walked over to the Pelegosto who had spoken.

Will suddenly looked less happy. "Jack? It's me – Will Turner!"

"He knows," I told him in a bored voice.

"Then why doesn't he say something?" Will hissed back.

"Cause he's the chief. The chief doesn't fraternize with the main course, or so I'm told." Will's face blanched.

"_Bas__ay__ ko_?" Jack asked the Pelegosto.

The Pelegosto inclined his head. "_Teen dadah. Eeseepis_."

"_Eeseepis_," the rest of the tribe echoed, inclining their heads as well.

"Tell them to let us down!" Will called out, struggling against his bonds.

"He's not gonna say any thing, Will," I said in a frustrated voice.

Jack rolled his eyes. "_Kele lum_. _Lum pikipiki_. _Lum _eensy-weensy." He walked back over to Will's pole and knelt down by his (Will's) legs. "_Lum saysay_…_eunuchy_. Snip-snip." He made a scissor motion with his hand.

"Ooooooh, _eunuchy_," the tribe murmured in understanding. Jack straightened up and began walking back towards his throne.

Will spotted the compass hanging from Jack's belt. "Jack! The compass, that's all I need! Elizabeth is in danger! We were arrested for trying to help you! She faces the gallows!" Jack froze.

I sighed heavily. "Okay Will...it doesn't matter right now."

Jack spun around and approached the cannibal again. "_Saysay lum __shupshup sha smarmy marmy shuku_. Savvy?" The cannibal stared at him. "_Maliki liki_," Jack clarified, making a shooing motion.

The Pelegosto raised his spear into the air again. "_Maliki liki_!"

"_Maliki liki_!" The rest of the tribe shouted. The cannibals holding our poles began walking again, and Jack returned to his throne, but not before whispering, "Save me!" out of the corner of his mouth. I gave the slightest of nods.

"Jack, what did you tell them?" Will shouted as we were led away. "No! What about Elizabeth? JAAAAAACK!"

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later, Will and I had been placed in the cage holding Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, and some other crewmen, and were now dangling off of several vines hanging over at least a five-hundred-foot high cliff. The other cage was hanging about five feet away from us.<p>

Gibbs grinned at me. "So...who are you now lass?"

"Felicity Todd. Nice to finally meet you Gibbs!" I smiled a little too much before remembering where and who I was.

_He doesn't know you Felicity...Stop it. Be normal for once._

Only 'normal' didn't fit in my category.

"Sorry...I mean, I've heard so much about you." I blushed, nervously. "From Will." I said, shooting Will a quick glance before he could say anything stupid.

"Heh. I don't doubt it," Gibbs replied.

Will, who had been silent all this time, sighed heavily. "Why would he do this to us? If Jack is the chief –"

Gibbs nodded. "Aye, the Pelegostos made Jack their chief, but he only remains chief as long as he _acts _like a chief."

"So he had no choice," Will said, nodding thoughtfully. "He's a captive, then, as much as the rest of us."

"Actually, he's worse off," I corrected. "You see, with the Pelegostos…they kind of think Jack is…well, one of their gods."

_Well of course...with that sexiness, who wouldn't? _

"But the thing is, they consider his human form a prison, so they're planning on…'releasing him.'" I made air quotes with my fingers.

Cotton got it first; he reached over, grabbed Gibbs' hand, and bit down on it. Gibbs yelped and pulled his hand away, glaring at Cotton. I nodded. "Yeah. Basically that."

Will's eyes widened, but he spoke calmly. "Where's the rest of the crew?"

Gibbs smiled wryly. "These cages we're in weren't built till _after_ we got here." Will and I hurriedly withdrew our hands from the bars. The wind suddenly changed, and the sound of drums could be heard easily. "The feast is about to begin," Gibbs told us. "Jack's life will end…when the drums stop."

We were silent a moment. "Well," I said. "Then I'm not just gonna sit here."

"You have a plan?" Will asked.

I nodded. "Yes, but I warn you: we're going to need courage, patience, and really crappy circus music. Can you handle it?" The crew exchanged weird looks and nodded gamely. "Cool. Okay, here's the plan…"

* * *

><p>~Ashe~<p>

I could not stand this dirty cell for one thing. The second was Elizabeth...

"How could he? How could he just _ruin _my wedding day...Just like that? It isn't fair, Holland."

"Not everything is fair in life. " I sighed heavily. This was going to be a long one.

Elizabeth shot me a look. "How can you possibly say that? _You _don't know what it feels like, and _you _especially don't have even a speck of humility inside you. A lady of this day and age would certainly know her place if a friend was-"

"Hey, Elizabeth! For one, I am certainly _not _a lady of this day and age, and two, I am not your friend! Have you even given me a chance to complain and tell you of _my _situation? No! You've been talking about your poor lifeless life...and how you didn't even act on piracy, well look at mine! I was thrown in here for your stupid wedding, and for your actions against the crown! Do _not _treat me like your servant!" I exclaimed. Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh...I shouldn't have said "stupid" wedding...after all, she did love Will. And they _were perfect _for eachother.

But already then, she was speechless. She looked down. "Hey, Elizabeth...I -I'm sorry. Your wedding isn't stupid. You and Will are really perfect for eachother, I couldn't imagine you with anyone else. And, I guess this is hard for everyone. Will and Flik are off trying to save us...but we never thought of saving ourselves?"

"You're right. And I guess I'm sorry too Miss Holland, I mean, Ashe. I shouldn't have showered my thoughts on you like that...It was, overbearing."

"I understand...Hey, Elizabeth, is there any way your father can get us out?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Now all I had to do was secure my freedom too.

"I don't know Ashe...but if he does, I'm going to find Will."

"Of course you are. I mean...if I got free I'd go find Flik. She's really all I have now." I sighed. Losing my only friend was harder than I thought. Well, Elizabeth _was _okay company, but Flik was in danger! And I needed to at least get through this with her!

Surprisingly, then, Elizabeth gave me a pat on the back reassuring me. "It's okay...Ashe, if there's any way...if my father _can _get me out, I promise, I _swear_ I will help you out too...I'll do my best...I know how you feel."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. Elizabeth had always struck me as the 'self-centered' type.

"Of course, Ashe."

Just then, a loud clang erupted from the door as Governor Swann came rushing down. "Elizabeth!" He cried. "Elizabeth, theres no time please - "

"Father!" She exclaimed. "Why don't you tell me what's happening!"

"I've come to get you out, come now dear, we have no time-"

"What about Ashe?" She asked, as she pointed to me.

"It's too risky Elizabeth, I'm sorry dear, " He said to me, "But even this is too dangerous..."

"I'm not leaving without her!" Elizabeth cried. _Yeah, that's my girl._

"Fine, fine, but hurry!" The governor said as he unlocked the jail cell door and got us both out. We hurried out of the prison and into the carriage. After a while, we stopped. I could hear Mercer outside:

"Evening, Governor. Shame, huh? He was carryin' this. It's a letter to the King. It's from _you_."

Then I knew what was going to happen next. "Elizabeth! Go! We need to go!" I exclaimed as she ran out as soon as she could without a second glance. I did the same, only..._snag, _my dress...that darned dress that Beckett gave me. It had caught on the handle of the carriage and now I was stuck.

"Shit, shit...fuck! " I swore. Then, all of the sudden, the door swung open as Mercer caught me. Elizabeth was already home free.

He cocked his head as he looked dead in my eyes. "Where is _she?_" He asked.

"Who?" I asked innocently. Even though _my _escape plan didn't work the way I wanted it to, I still wouldn't give her away, as much as I wanted to. It would totally ruin the movies.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about, Miss Holland!"

"Oh, her. The governor's daughter? I thought we were over that Mr. Mercer." I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Don't mock me. Unless you want to face the hangman's noose, you'll tell me where she is!" He demanded.

"I'm sorry, Mercer! But I honestly don't know. She's run off. I was going to join her, until _this_," I said as I pointed to my dress, "kept me from escaping. Congratulations, you've caught an innocent girl, _again._" I smirked at him. He then threw me to the ground. Ouch. That actually knocked the wind out of me.

"HEY!" I screamed.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" He yelled at me.

"I honestly don't know! Please!"

"Back to the jail for you! I'll let Lord Beckett deal with you tomorrow...pray it be your neck to the gallows." He scowled.

God, was he ever a hateful man!


	3. Temptation

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. 

**AN**: So I haven't written on here in about 6 months. First off, thanks for reading it even though you probably thought I was dead or something, second, well I'm back. Not entirely, I can't give you that. But enough that it's a presence.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Temptation<span>

~Ashe~

I knew I was in danger. Mercer was an evil man, and as I sat in my cell I knew there was no way out of this. I was going to die. He'd kill me in the most horrible way, no! He'd torture me first, that's for sure. The cold concrete of the cell was almost comforting at that thought. I hated this. I had already given far too much information to Beckett, lost Flik, and third, lost Elizabeth, my only hope of _finding _Flik! My life was over. Tears started to trickle down my cheeks. I had never felt quite this way before. Maybe it was because I was somewhere where I knew what was going to happen, but couldn't do anything about it. Or maybe it was because I was away. Away from home, from my family...

_Clang!_

"Holland!" A loud voice boomed from the top of the jail near the entrance. Two redcoat officers stood side by side. Wait a minute, I recognized them...It was Gillette, and Groves! And from behind them another figure...Mercer. Oh fuck.

"What now..." I muttered.

"Lord Beckett wishes to speak with you."

"You mean 'wishes to plan my funeral' don't you?" I asked.

"Shut up," He muttered as he opened my cell. Gillette and Groves each grabbed one of my arms as they escorted me to the carriage I was then thrown in the back between both of them. Each redcoat had his beard freshly shaven, wig cut to perfection, and an air of elegance. The ride to Beckett's office was silent as usual, but I felt more comfortable in a way. Maybe it was because of Groves and Gillette, and how I knew that they were just a couple of softies inside.

As we got out, I was grabbed by the arms again. "No funny business. He wishes to speak with you alone this time."

"Well you must feel sad. Not standing by the door over watch of Cutler while _I'm _in there with him. Oh no!" I joked. He glared back and scowled.

I walked through to where I had been before. The guards walked with me right until the door where Gillette gestured to open. I turned the golden ornate knob carefully before walking in to meet the Lord. Every second I had was precious. I might be killed, or worse tortured. Branded a pirate...

"Lord Beckett?" I asked as the man turned around in his chair to face me.

"Ah, dear Miss Holland. Ever so lovely in this periwinkle dress than those..._revealing _underclothes," He said nicely as I blushed. What? Why did I just blush?! He called me 'lovely'...something no man but my ex-boyfriend has ever called me. A word I almost couldn't stand.

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to the current situation. "What do you want? I'm forced into a tiny cell, no less with disgusting perverted pirates, I'm cold, hungry, dirty, lonely, and now I'm here," I took a few steps forward so we were only a foot apart. I sighed and took a deep breath as I asked, "Why don't you just kill me..."

Beckett stopped his cold, icy stare and caressed my cheek with his hand. They felt cold too...not frozen, but empty. "Because you're too valuable."

I stepped back, "What do you see in me? I...I feel like everything I had is gone."

"I see that you have knowledge. Which is power. My dear, Miss Holland...You hold _magnificent power_, power which I thought could not exist."

"I only know a few things...but if I told you, you'd think I was dangerous and crazy. And I'd be even more terrified."

"I've seen a few things in my lifetime Miss."

"I need to trust you first. And frankly, I don't. What if I tell you, and you kill me in return?" I asked.

"Holland...what would that benefit? That is why I have asked you to come here and talk to me today. If you are unhappy with staying in the jail I request that you stay with me as a guest in my manor."

"What!?", I exclaimed. "But- I...I thought that-"

"You request trust, then yes, I'll grant you that." Beckett replied as I relaxed. I looked in his eyes. They were a clear blue, almost a greyish white. Cold, yet right there in that second I thought I saw a smidge of compassion. I never really studied his face. But now I could see, after looking at him for a while...he was somewhat attractive. He was elegant, sophisticated, and graceful. In the twenty-first century we call it: classy. Cutler Beckett was a man of class and wealth, and now he was even proving to be a gentleman. I couldn't believe it. Was the Cutler in the movies different than what I was seeing? Is there some sort of character development happening?

I snapped out of my thoughts, "I- I...don't know what to say. Thank you Cutler- I mean, Lord Beckett."

* * *

><p>My room was, well... extravagant would be an understatement. There was so much gold you could probably get away with taking a few things and not have anyone else noticing. There was a grand fireplace was enough tinder and coal to last a year, a beautiful periwinkle canopy bed that matched my dress, and on the bed! Three dresses similar to one I was wearing. A deep red, a coral pink, and another blue one. Attached was a note.<p>

_Dear Miss Holland,  
><em>_Here are three dresses I hope you find suitable for your stay here at Beckett Manor. If you need anything our maid, Mary, shall assist you. I expect to see you at dinner at seven o'clock sharp. You shall stay in your room at all times until I meet with you._

_-CB_

Oh. They're for me. And I'm also trapped here until seven. Great.

At least I'm not dead.

Time passed slowly until dinner rolled around. In my spare time I read the various books and journals in the room. Surprisingly, I found them to be quite fascinating. One was about a young boy sailor who travelled the world in exploration at the age of twelve with the Royal Navy, a stowaway and future deckhand...and another, about a young maid who fell in love with a prince...

"Miss Holland?" A maid whispered as my door flung open.

"Ah! Sorry...you surprised me. People usually knock before entering..." I muttered.

She bowed her head, "I'm sorry, Miss. Milord wants you down for dinner now. He requests that you wear the red one, now if you'd let me come in I'll adjust your corset-"

"Corset!? What in the world are you thinking? My waist isn't that big!" I exclaimed.

"No, no, Miss. My apologies. But a lady in this day and age _must _wear a corset in the presence of a man."

"But-"

"It's dinner, Miss. Let me put it on. You'll need help with tightening it."

Oh so now Beckett was telling me what to wear!? This is absurd. I'll wear my bathing suit if I feel comfortable. But before I could protest again, the older maid was already bringing the black lacy corset to me. I took off my periwinkle blue dress as she slid it on. Surprisingly it wasn't that bad. Until she pulled on the strings.

"Now take a deep breath in, and a deep breath out-"

"Holy mother of fucks! Fucking shit what the hell!" I swore. I felt like I couldn't breathe. The corset pushed my bosom up so my breasts went from a B-cup to a C-cup. It also crushed my ribs and made it uncomfortable to exhale. But when I looked in the mirror all I could see was myself...as a size 0.

Despite that, the maid was astounded to hear me speak such vulgarity. Although when I think of it, she probably doesn't know what half of it means.

"Now, I'll escort you off to the dining room to dinner if you'll let me Miss Holland."

* * *

><p>I entered the dining room as the old maid closed the doors behind me with a loud bang. My dress matched the room. It had blood red wallpaper, ornate paintings, and swords mounted on the walls. The decor in here was, in fact, the most beautiful I had ever seen in my life. But the main focus in the room had to have been Lord Cutler Beckett himself.<p>

"Late...You are very late Miss Holland..." Cutler glared at me with his icy blue eyes before it turning into a smirk.

"Well if you hadn't have made me put on that damn corset I wouldn't have been so late!"

"A lady as yourself needs to make herself presentable in front of a man. You may take a seat, Holland." He said as I looked around. The table could fit about twenty people but Lord Beckett had set it up that night to make it fit only two, just me and him. I sat down in the chair. It was comfy actually. And red, alike the rest of the room.

"But Cutler, surely you have seen me in my bathing suit before, how you first met me." I remarked.

"But of course Holland. Those revealing garments with the most questionable texture I have ever felt in my life. Please, tell me, where did you acquire such clothing?" He asked curiously.

"You kept my bathing suit!? What if I want to go swimming?"

"First, answer me."

"Fine. I got them at Walmart. Now will you give them back?"

"And what is that?"

"A store." I replied grumpily. I can't believe he kept my bathing suit...

"Where can I find this store?"

"Look, it's no big deal okay? If you want to know more important things than where I got my clothes from or how I know how your geographical map is totally wrong, then fine. But you haven't made me like you very much, or trust you to say the least. And I'm not very happy with you making me wear this horrid thing you call a corset either."

He scowled. "You are a very stubborn girl Miss Holland. Yet you are different than anyone I have ever met."

"In a bad way or a good way?" I asked.

"Both I shall say."

I smiled. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. "Well, would you like to know my opinion of you?" He nodded. "Before I met you, before this week...I had my thoughts about you. I thought you were a power-hungry tyrant who enjoyed the pain of others...But if you were, I think you would have killed me by now, much less Flik. I see now that we might be able to get along, despite our differences."

He gave me a look of much confusion. "How do you know who I am before you even met me Miss Holland?"

"It's hard to explain."

"I can be an intent listener."

"Perhaps it would be a story for another day." I exhaled. I had already gone over the limit. I didn't want to bombard him right away.

"You intrigue me, Miss Holland."

"So do you, Lord Beckett." I said as our meals were brought out literally by silver platters. The waiter lifted the lids as to reveal a pork roast with drizzling gravy and mashed potatoes. It looked delicious, and was most tempting as ever as I tried to control myself. Eating only bread and stale water while in the prison made me feel hungry as ever. "Bon appetit" I smiled as I carefully and most gracefully dug into my meal.

"Ah, you speak french as well?"

"Most definitely."

"Can you write, and read?"

"Why of course, how else could you learn a language? Bits and pieces of Spanish too, although I am a bit rusty there..."

"That is a rare gift...Have you had any special education of sorts?"

"Well no, I mean...I went to school, I learned the basic subjects, Math, Science, History, Geography, French...etcetera."

"Rare indeed...I suspect you will be a key asset in retrieving the compass."

"Oh that? Please. It's the heart you're after, right? Don't bother with the compass Cutler, it will only make your journey more tiresome. Just wait, and set off on what you have to do."

His eyes widened in shock. "How do you know?" He almost snapped at me.

"Lord Beckett...I will tell you when I am ready..."

"No! Tell me now. I _demand _it!"

"I...I know things Beckett. I know your past with Jack, the present, and the future. Only up until a certain point, but I know...I know who dies, who lives, and what you need to control the seven seas. It's unavoidable."

"Psychic..."

"No, I am not magic, psychic, a medium, practice voodoo or anything of the sort. I just know a few things."

He got up from his seat after a few silent seconds of thinking. He walked over to where I was sitting and grabbed my hand as he helped me stand up. I knew he was going to kill me then, or drag me back to the cell, or something terrible. But as I braced myself for it, nothing happened. He moved his face closer to mine. I could now feel his hot breath and the cologne of a Lord. He then whispered into my ear, "What happens to you?"

"I don't know.

My hands turned rigid cold as Cutler grabbed my right one again. I felt oddly attracted to his persona...but not in a way. Yes and no. Odd and strange fused together.

"I think I should go back to my seat..." I said as tried to free my hand. But he wouldn't let go.

"No. Stay. I realize..."

"Realize what?"

"Why I am so different with you. Why I don't try and order you around. I am _intrigued. Curious _about you."

"I don't know. Am I really that interesting?"

"You come from another place, you're different. I don't admire many people, but myself. Here's to an exception. I happen to realize...I admire a lot about you Miss Holland, more than I have with any other person. "

"I find that very flattering Lord Beckett." I admitted as I took a step back.

"No. I want you."

"What?" I asked, alarmed, and very surprised. What did he mean?

"I'm asking of you one thing."

"What is that?"

"To assist me with finding the heart of Davy Jones... And first, I will give you the opportunity to find Flik. Miss Holland, if you agree to find the compass, to the heart, I will let you go to find Flik along the way. I know she is not worried any more about finding Will with Elizabeth, for Elizabeth Swann came to me the other night and demanded the Letters of Marque from me...if I did not give them to her she would have shot me Holland."

"But Flik still thinks you're using me as leverage."

"Which I do know of. It matters not right now. If you truly value...our _ acquaintanceship, _then you will honor our agreement."

"Of course Lord Beckett." I replied.

"Yes...now I will grant you a voyage, a passage to Tortuga. You will be travelling with Ex-Commodore Norrington-"

"JAMES!?" I exclaimed, surprised.

"Hm, yes. Ex-Commodore James Norrington. I assume you know about him as well?"

I nodded. "Yes, a bit. Enough to know how he will find the heart, and stay alive. He will deem himself successful if he does what I think he will anyways."

"Good. I need you to go with him and assure that he follows the procedures necessary to finding the heart. You will leave tomorrow." He demanded.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes. I heard he will be at Dock Two down at the Port. Please _don't _be late this time Holland. You can't spare this trip."

"But I thought we were fine here, I mean, I thought that _I _was fine here with you. That we were okay with getting to know eachother. Maybe a little trust now."

"Miss Holland, I thought you were happy with voyage to see your dear friend Felicity?"

"I am but...I am more worried about you than her." I bowed my head.

"What do you mean, Ashe?" He asked.

"I mean that I want to see you again. I know I will. But I can't see my future. I can't tell whether I will live or die. I have no training with swords. I can't fight very well. I'm a skinny, frail girl that is hopeless here. I'm no good to you."

"You are _wrong! _How could you question my judgement like that!? If I knew you would be a failure I would have never asked you in the first place."

"Really? I- I..."

"It has only been a little more than two days of knowing you Miss Holland...yet I feel like I am drawn to you like I have never been to a woman before. You are the most interesting being I have ever met..."

"Lord Beckett I really don't know what to say..."

"I suppose it's late. I must retire shortly..." Beckett muttered as he slowly walked over to the door.

"I mean, thank you. I can't really describe you in words either. It's been a few days but seems like I've known you forever."

"You as well Miss Holland...Good evening." He said as he shut the door behind him.

I was worried. My feelings for Beckett continued to grow with each passing second. What will happen? And now I'm bound for Tortuga with Norrington? I can't believe this...


	4. Voyage

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. 

**AN**: Getting back here! Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review, good or bad!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Voyage<span>

~Flik~

"What do you propose we do?" Gibbs asked.

"Swing the cage," I concluded with a smile.

"Oh, God. I don't like this," Will groaned.

"Oh come on William, we don't have all day to listen to your complaining..." I sighed.

The cage began to swing back and forth. Each time the we missed the vine that was hanging just out of reach. After a dozen clumsy attempts, the crew managed to grab the vine and climb up the cliff. We were almost free when other members of the crew grabbed a snake and fell to their doom!

"HURRY!" Will cried.

Will and the others climbed to the top and cut the cage free. Suddenly, the cannibals could be heard coming after them.

"Roll the cage!" I commanded. "Roll it now you scallywags!" I screamed. Wow, I really _was _starting to sound like a pirate!

The cage began to roll faster until everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs! Landing in a narrow waterway, the cage broke open and freed everyone. Then, our group made way back to the ship docked on the beach.

In all the chaos, no one noticed Jack. Since the Pelagostos began to chase after the crew, Jack managed to wriggle free and raced out with the pole tied to his back. Just as Jack thought he was free, two Pelogostos caught him. Screaming like a banshee, Jack raced past them and vaulted himself off a cliff to the other side of the island!

Back on the beach the crew of the _Black Pearl_ were about to make way. Suddenly, Will bumped into Pintel and Ragetti. Knowing he had no weapon, Will backed away. Pintel and Ragetti advanced toward him, swords drawn. However, the sound of charging cannibals forced the three to take off together. Will looked around and realized that Jack was missing.

"Wait," he cried, "Where's Jack? I can't leave without him!"

"He'll be coming in three...two...one," I said as in the exact moment you could start to hear Jack screaming as he ran down the beach followed by about a thousand cannibals.

"AAAHHHHH!"

"Never mind. Let's go!" Will cried.

The crew of the _Black Pearl_ raced to the ship and immediately prepared to set off. Jack was still being pursued by the cannibals and had not reached the ship.

"Hurry up, Jack!" Will shouted at the top of his lungs, "Run!"

Just before he could be overtaken, Jack leapt aboard the _Pearl_ and the ship instantly made way.

"Alas, my children this is the day that you almost…" Jack began before he was splashed by the sea, "Captain Jack Sparrow." he sputtered.

Oh god. What was I going to say to him? Should I be all fangirl-like or sophisticated or pirate-

"And you are?" He asked as he pointed at me with his sword.

I coughed a bit of salty water up before I answered, "Felicity Todd, Captain. Shall I say I am an _acquaintance _of Will here." I smiled.

"Hmf. I guess you're his new _pet_." Jack spat.

My heart hurt in my chest. He was being...grumpy. Grumpy Jack. Oh well, it _was_ Jack Sparrow.

Gibbs then greeted Jack.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea."

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible," Pintel and Ragetti, who somehow had escaped a hanging, stood at Jack's side after giving his coat to him. Jack did a double take and looked at them quite quizzically.

"Now, that seems a bit contradictory, Captain." Gibbs replied.

"I have every faith in your re-conciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now, where is that monkey? I want to shoot something." Something fell from the rigging just as Jack finished. It was Ragetti's eye. Will approached Jack just as he was putting a bullet in his pistol.

"Jack,"

"Ah….oh, it's you,"

"Jack,"

"Not now," Jack tried to shoo him away.

"Jack!"

"Not _now_!"

"Elizabeth and Ashe are in danger!" I moved in front of Will.

"Where's that monkey…" Jack murmured looking at the rigging. I glanced over at him.

"Who's this...Ashe person or other?" Jack asked me quizzically.

"My...err...cousin! She's in danger with Elizabeth, they're both headed for the gallows, according to Beckett because of you, well it doesn't matter, Will needs the compass, and don't even bother shooting the monkey he's dead, oh for christ's sakes Jack!" I rambled on.

Jack gave me a strange look before continuing, "Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on them," Jack said walking off, deciding he'd shoot the monkey later. "Maybe just lock them up somewhere?"

"They are locked up in a prison, bound to hang for helping you." Will stated.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." Jack said.

Will pulled a sword from another sailor's belt and held it to Jack's throat. "I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for their freedom- to save them, Jack."

"That has a familiar ring to it," Jack said sardonically.

I then grasped for my own sword and held it to Will's throat. "Sorry mate, but I can't let you do that." I smirked. Jack looked over to me again, strangely. "You can't kill Captain Sparrow, stop being an idiotic whelp for once Will-"

Will cut me off, and said to Jack, "You _will_ hand it over. Now! In exchange, you will be granted full pardon and commissioned as a privateer in the service of England."

"I wonder what will my crew think when they see you've skewered their beloved and duly chosen captain?"

"I think they will see it as an example…ah," Will said, just before I held my sword a little closer, so he could feel the cold blade. Jack pondered this.

"All right, you get the Compass, you rescue your bonnie lasses," Jack rolled his eyes. "…Where's my profit?"

"You...get full pardon. Freedom."

"But Will...what is freedom? Not being a _privateer_, at least. Jack's not looking for employment. So please, just stop okay?" I retorted.

"Not helping Flik!" Will glared.

Jack moved Will's sword away from his neck and left me and Will to our glare-fest.

"Mr. Gibbs?"

"Captain?" replied Gibbs who was standing at the helm.

"We have a need to travel upriver…"

"By need, do you mean a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say, a passing fancy?"

"No, a resolute and unyielding need," Jack  
>explained looking at Will and me. Will once again tried to follow Jack again.<p>

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste." Will said as I followed Jack.

"William... I shall trade you the compass, if you will help me..." Jack took the drawing of the key from his coat pocket and spread it out on the woodwork. "to find this." Will looked at it for a moment.

"You want me to find this." He pointed to the cloth.

"No. You want you to find this. Because incapacitorially the finding of this, finds you finding and/or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle ol' what's her face. Savvy?" I smirked. I never really liked Elizabeth, and Jack making a bit of fun of her made everything all the better. Will took the cloth from Jack.

"There's two of them," Will commented. Ashe too.

"Whatever," Jack waved it off. He then looked at me again, then smiled. "You, need to give me a little more information than just your pretty name if you want to sail with Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I-..." I stared at him blankly. His eyes, those chocolate brown eyes, were looking at me with such intensity...I couldn't help but stare back. He was just so...beautiful in a way. I couldn't believe it still...it was like I was exactly in the movie. But different. I _was _in the movie in a way...Oh dear, I was rambling in my head now.

"Yes?" Jack nudged.

"I'm with Will." I smiled. "I know I can help you to find the key. Although I may not be with will on...Jones's ship-"

"…This is going to save Elizabeth and Ashe." Will went on. Jack ignored him as his expression went serious. He glared at me.

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" There was a tense moment.

"Not much," Will replied.

"Wasn't talking to you, mate." He stated. "No...you. Miss Todd, was it?" He asked as I nodded.

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" He asked again.

"A lot." I stared back.

"Yeah, it's going to save Elizabeth and...whatever her name was," Jack muttered as Will went away to study the cloth.

"Her name is Ashley."

Jack spun around to stare at me again. "What?"

"It's going to save Elizabeth _and Ashley_."

Jack rolled his eyes, "What's got you worked up, love?"

"You miss your friend..._Ashley_, eh?" Jack asked. I nodded. "I have a feeling that we'll run across her sooner or later." I nodded again and sighed, leaning on Jack a little. He smelt like rum, sweat, and salt. And I was oddly attracted to it. "No worries, love,"

I had almost fainted. He called me _love_. I just loved it when he said that...and to say it to me? This might have been the best day in my life, despite the fact that Jack was being strangely grumpy. Well no wonder, he just almost got roasted by cannibals!

"Jack?" I asked him.

"Yes?"

"Why are we going upriver?" I turned around.

"Er…to see an old friend,"

Oh thats right. Tia Dalma, or uh...Calypso.

"…right." I said as I turned back around and looked out into the sea again.

How would I get closer to Jack? It seemed like he wanted to get to know me more, but was scared to, or unsure of something. It made me upset a little. But I know it's only because I was just so obsessed with him. It would have never been this way. But I was stuck here now, with Will, and Jack.

* * *

><p>~Ashe~<p>

I watched the ships come in as I sat on the docks waiting for Norrington. This was terrible. Just as I was getting along with Cutler Beckett, he decides to put me on a ship with Norrington. At least I know where we'll be headed...to Flik, hopefully.

As I looked out into the water I thought about this...the whole situation in general. How were we supposed to get back? Is it...forever? And _did I even really want to go back to...2013? _The answer: I didn't know. But now I knew, I wasn't that afraid of Beckett any more. I think we came to an understanding and an admitting of feeling much curiosity for one another. Which, I didn't mind at all. Beckett was, undeniably good looking, smart, and powerful. But, I knew he could never love, and to love me was a stretch. He didn't care about women...Deep down I knew he was only using me for power. But could I change that?

"Ah, you must be Miss Holland?" I looked up to see a poorly dressed, scruffy Commodore Norrington.

"Yes." I stood up and curtsied. "And you are Commodore James Norrington, am I correct?" I asked politely.

"Yes...I am. Was...I mean." His look saddened.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized. This must made him sad, thinking of back when he was a commodore of the Royal Navy.

"Don't be. Shall we begin our voyage?" He gave me a slight smile as I stepped on the gangplank and made my way over to the _Dauntless. _Then I recalled that he mentioned it being destroyed off the coast of Tripoli... I rolled my eyes.

"This ship is magnificent! Where are we going to look first?" I asked as the _Dauntless _quietly sailed away from Port Royal. Away from Cutler Beckett. I sighed and my happiness died down. I regained myself, with sadness.

"I reckon _Tripoli_, there are rumours of Sparrow there...his compass will be with him, _obviously_. And assuming-"

"Wait, James...I, I think we better try Tortuga."

"Are you questioning my judgement Miss Holland? And why are you calling me by my first name, that is highly unacceptable and will not be tolerat-"

"Fine then Norrington! By questioning me you are questioning Lord Beckett, therefore I am wrong, and so is he. Now, I am doing you a favour by insisting that we not travel to Tripoli and instead to Tortuga, yet still, you wish to get caught up in a hurricane. Dear James, why are you being like this?"

He was speechless. I walked over to the wooden steps on the ship leading up to the main cabin and sat there, motionless. "How did you know there'd be a hurricane there Miss Holland?"

"I...I can't tell you. I'm sorry Jame- I mean, Mr. Norrington. I'll be in my cabin if you need me."

"Wait!"

I ignored him as I rushed into a single mapmakers cabin. He could have the main, I didn't care. I didn't want to be with the crew though, and Beckett reassured me that I wouldn't be. I slammed the door and locked it as I threw myself on the bed. It was a plain room, with wooden cabin walls, a wooden desk with mapmaking and writing utensils, a couple of wooden drawers with oil lamps, and a wooden canopy bed frame with royal red blankets. I curled up in the bed...but I couldn't bring myself to sleep. After hours of thinking to myself, about everything, a knock alarmed me at my door.

"Miss Holland!" James's voice called.

I walked over to the door but did not unlock it. "What..." I asked calmly.

"I'd...I'd like to speak with you Miss Holland if you would,"

"No." I responded coldly.

"I didn't mean to ask you something you couldn't tell me. If you really just would-"

"James I can't-"

"I didn't mean to be so condescending earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that for suggesting something else...and James is my name...you can call me anything you'd like. I apologize Miss Holland." He said as I unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Well?" I asked.

"Uh..."

"If we are both travelling together, we must agree to disagree. We're both fighting for things we want now, on Beckett's mission. We might as well get to know eachother. If you're not going to be so uptight. You're _not _a commodore anymore, and even if you were, I don't appreciate that in the slightest!"

"I...I understand." He agreed. "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

"Okay...why not?" I smiled. He smiled back. And in that moment I noticed that he had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen in my life. It was...different. Perfect. Extremely attractive.

"He guided me to the main cabin, his cabin, where a door connecting his sleeping quarters led to his private dining hall. He gestured towards a spot for me to sit while he pulled back the chair for me to take my seat. "Thank you James." I thanked him.

"No need for thanks Holland. I am only doing the duties of a gentleman." he smiled as I blushed. I was acting like such a pathetic schoolgirl! A second ago all I could think of was Cutler, and now all my attention was focused on James and his smile.

"So... did you agree with me?"

"About Tortuga. Yes well...if you think that is where we will find the compass. I ensure my trust in you this time."

I smiled. It faded. "I'm genuinely sorry..." I bowed my head to look at my feet. My appetite faded.

"May I ask why Miss Holland?"

"I...I didn't tell you how I knew about a hurricane off Tripoli. Well the truth is, I really _don't _know how I know that. All I know is that if we go, this ship will be wrecked. And you'll be even more of a mess than you are now, no offence. Beckett found out of my knowledge. That's why he told me to travel with _you_. He doesn't trust you. He knows that alone you don't stand a chance in finding the heart-"

"A heart?" He asked.

"Yes... well what else? Are we not going in search of it? To capture Jones's loyalty, for the _Flying Dutchman_?"

"I was told to go search for a certain compass. There was no mention of a "heart" of any sort Holland."

I switched clicked in my head. Oh. He must not have known about the heart yet. So far he's just searching for Jack's compass. Shit. Why did I have to screw things up more than they already were?

"Oh...I guess I-"

"Do tell me. If you wish."

"Okay...It's hard to explain. But," I began my tale as Norrington's eyes glared with intensity. His eyes were captivating as well. Something you could have never noticed in the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. But now I could clearly see the beauty in his hazel eyes. "But, " I continued, "It all began with a man...A man and his love for the sea."

"So a pirate?" Norrington asked.

"No, not necessarily. I mean, not at first. But yes, this man loved the sea. Literally, he loved the sea goddess, _Calypso. _She asked him to carry out the duty of ferrying souls drowned at sea to the afterlife, giving him use of the _Flying Dutchman_ to visit the dimension between worlds that came to be known as Davy Jones' Locker. As a reward for carrying out a decade of service, Jones would be reunited with Calypso for a _single day_, and if she was faithful, he could come and go on land or sea forevermore afterwards."

"That didn't happen, did it?"

"Just listen. Jones remained true to his word, and spent the next ten years faithfully carrying out his duty. Calypso was not waiting for him when he returned to the land of the living, however, as her very nature would not allow her to wait. Despairing, Jones _carved out his own heart_ and locked it in the Dead Man's Chest, and left the dead to wander aimlessly in the Locker. Because he abandoned his duty, Jones transformed into an amalgamation of human and tentacled sea creature to reflect the monster inside, and any who joined his crew suffered similar disfigurements."

"So he rules the sea?" James asked.

"Yes. But, seeking revenge on Calypso, Jones made a deal with the First Brethren Court to imprison her in human form. Led by the original Pirate King, the Pirate Lords' nine pieces of eight were used to bind Calypso into the body of Tia Dalma, and only with all nine pieces could she ever be released. With Calypso's fiery and unpredictable nature bound, the Brethren Court deemed the seas safe to travel as they so pleased."

"So it was a good deal for both Jones and the Brethren Court?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"So what does the heart have to do with us and Lord Beckett?"

"You see James...if one finds the heart of Davy Jones, one can control _the sea_. The stabbing of the heart kills him forever, but that's not what Beckett has in mind."

"Why?"

"The person who stabs the heart, becomes the _Dutchman's _new captain. Forever. Beckett thinks that if he has the heart, he can instead, use it to threaten Jones which can then, wipe out the entire pirate population of the Seven Seas."

"I can't believe this..."

"Neither can I." I agreed.

"But I thought-"

"Yes. The compass? Jack's broken compass isn't necessarily broken. It's different. The compass points to what you want most in this world. If you want to find the key to the chest which in turn opens to reveal the heart, then yes. You need the compass." I finished.

"How do you know-"

"As I've said James, I know things which I cannot explain, to you nor Beckett." I finished as I got up from my chair and wiped my mouth. "Thank you for dinner Commodore."

"You're dearly welcome. But I'm not a commodore anymore..."

"I can't help but call you that. I'm sorry if it bothers you."

"No that's it. It doesn't bother me. I'm just surprised thats all."

"Don't be. Nothing is ever _your fault._ It's fate." I smiled at him.

He gave me a smile back. "I'll visit you later?" He asked.

"I'd like that."


	5. Knowing

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. 

**AN**: Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Knowing<span>

~Flik~

Two boats were being rowed up river into a overgrown and gloomy swamp. People stood on porches, silently watching the sailors passing. I peered around, half listening to Gibbs and Will in the boat behind the one I was in.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Will asked.

"Well," Gibbs began. "if you believe such things, there's a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness. The Kraken. They say the stench of its breath is... ooh." He shuddered. "Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses." Pintel and Ragetti, who where rowing the boat, cringed. "If you believe such things."

I rolled my eyes. "And the key will spare him that?" Will asked.

"Now that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even to go visit... her." Will raised an eyebrow. "Her?"

"Aye." Gibbs replied.

A few moments later, they stopped at a semi-large hut on high stilts above the water. After the boats were tied to the small dock, Jack stood on it and began speaking. "No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are. Were. Have been. Before…" I scowled. "What?!" Jack asked.

"Nothing...Nothing _at. All._"

"We'll watch your back," Gibbs said, nodding to me.

"It's me front I'm worried about," Jack said as I raised an eyebrow, but Jack avoided my gaze as he went up the steps and cautiously opened the door. Inside, Tia Dalma looked up from her crab claws.

"Jack Sparrow," she drawled out.

"Tia Dalma," Jack greeted with a smile.

"I always knowed the wind was going to blow you back to me one day," then she noticed me. "Ah, Jack…" she grinned at him. I looked from Jack to Tia and back to Jack again, wondering what 'Ah, Jack' could have meant. Tia Dalma noticed Will as he walked through the door. "You. You have a touch a' destiny about you. William. Turner."

"You know me?" Will asked, dumbfounded.

"You want to know me?" she stepped a little closer. However, Jack came between them.

"There'll be no knowing here!" I raised an eyebrow. Jack seemed to be a little nervous. "We've come for help and we're not leaving without it." He lead Tia away. "I thought I knew you."

"Yes! No knowing now come on mates!" I reminded them. Tia ignored me.

"Not so well as I'd hoped," she replied, as she ignored me, walking away. "Come."

"Come," Jack waved Will over. Will sat down at the table and Tia began caressing his face.

"What service may I do ya?" Turning to Jack she spat, "You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment," Jack whistled at Gibbs, who produced a cage with cloth over it. Jack flipped the cloth up. Jack the Monkey was inside. "Look!" he cocked his pistol and shot at it, scaring the monkey half to death…that is, if it could die. "an undead monkey! Top that!" Jack set the cage on the table. Tia Dalma undid the cage door and let 'Jack' free. Gibbs winced.

"No," 'Jack' ran to a room in the back of the house. "You've no idea how long it took us to catch that."

"The payment is fair," said Tia, satisfied.

"We're looking for this," Will said, spreading out the bit of cloth with the drawing of a key on it. "And what it goes to."

"The compass you bartered from me," Tia asked Jack. "it cannot lead you to this?"

"Maybe," Jack said. "Why?" He was holding a hat that looked strangely familiar to me. There was also a familiar presence in the house that I could not put my finger on. Oh Barbossa's! Jack put his hat down after a while.

"Aah," Tia sat down. "Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants. Or do you know but are loath to claim it as your own. Your key go to a chest. And it is what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?"

"What is inside?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Gold? Jewels?" Pintel suggested. "Unclaimed properties of valuable nature?"

"Nothing bad, I hope." Ragetti added.

"A heart..." I muttered under my breath.

"You know of Davy Jones, yes?" Tia began. Everyone nodded. "A man of the sea. A great sailor. Until he run afoul of that which vex all men." I looked over at Jack, who pocketed something and smiled at me. I raised my eyebrow again at Jack, smirking, listening to Tia's story. Well _Calypso_, her story about Jones.

"What vexes all men?" Will asked. Tia seemed to laugh seductively.

"What indeed." She said.

"The sea?" asked Gibbs.

"Sums," Pintel guessed.

"The dichotomy of good and evil," Everyone gave Ragetti a look.

"A woman!" Jack said, ending the game. I looked at him again quizzically.

"A woman. He fell in love."

"Nononono, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with." Gibbs contradicted.

"Same story, different version and all are true," stated Tia firmly. "See it was a woman as changing, and harsh and untamable as the sea. He never stopped loving her. But the pain it caused him was too much to live with. But not enough to cause him to die."

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked.

"Him heart." Tia smiled. I scruntched up her nose. Romantic as the tale was…the heart bit was kind of gross sounding. And, as I've said, it was the heart.

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked.

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest. Could he?" Pintel raised an eyebrow.

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings." Tia replied. "And so, him carved out him heart, lock it down in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key he keep with him at all times."

Will stood up and faced Jack. "You knew this,"

"I did not. I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So, all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lassies, aint'cha?" Jack snapped his fingers and made ready to leave.

"Let me see your hand." Tia reached for Jack's hand. Jack offered his right hand at first but then, looking like a kid caught in the cookie jar, handed over his left hand. Tia undid the rag that surrounded it to reveal the Black Spot. Mr. Gibbs gasped.

"The Black Spot!" he brushed his hands on his vest, spun around and then spat on the floor. Pintel and Ragetti repeated, "The Black Spot!" and did the same thing. I laughed.

"Guys it's just a-" I started as I got cut off.

"Now, that sight's good as ever, just so you know," Jack announced. Tia went into the back room where the Monkey seemed to be looking at something very concerned. Jack reached onto the table and stole a ring, which Meg had been staring at for a moment. That, too, looked very familiar. Tia returned with a jar in her arms.

"Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you will be safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you." She held out the jar to Jack. He received it, awkwardly. There was a pause.

"Dirt." Another pause. "This is a jar of dirt…"

"Yes…" Tia Dalma said.

"Is the... jar of dirt going to help?" Jack asked.

"If you don't want it, give it back," she stepped forward.

"No." Jack held it closer.

"Then it helps," Tia smiled. I went to touch it but Jack held it away from me.

"Hey…" I muttered.

"It seems... we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." Will said, sitting back down. Tia Dalma sat down and gathered up her crab claws.

"A touch...of destiny," she opened her hands and let the claws fall…and there was their map.

I only hoped my destiny involved "knowing" with Jack Sparrow. I groaned.

* * *

><p>~Ashe~<p>

I was starting to write in the red leather bound journal that lay upon the desk. The first page was blank, as the rest except for a single note,

_Record everything useful. Don't forget, and don't trust Norrington.  
>-CB.<em>

I assumed it was from Cutler Beckett. Along with his red wax seal.

I wrote many things. Mostly from my day, experiences, and things that I felt. Today it included Beckett, leaving him, leaving Port Royal, going to find Flik, telling Norrington the story of Jones, remarking Norrington's eyes, and smile, and pretty much how excited, nervous, and scared I was of the journey that awaited both me and James.

I was halfway through my last sentence when a knock interrupted me at the door.

"Miss Holland?"

"Yes? Come in."

James appeared in his scruffy pirate attire. Although this time he wasn't as...dirty looking as before. He had made himself look nicer, his brown locks were combed back into his Navy hat, and he (attempted) to shave his beard, or at least cut it a bit. He looked nice. Like Jack almost, with an edge.

"Holland, Nice to see you this evening. I thought I'd visit with you before you retire for the night."

"Ah, well...I do miss the company. I miss a lot of things actually." I admitted as James took a seat on my bed. He then seductively took his jacket off as he stretched, showing his perfectly toned muscles.

"Like what?" I snapped back into reality. Of course I wasn't going to say Cutler Beckett, that would be absurd.

"The feeling of...being wanted. Loved I guess. I miss Felicity a lot."

"You don't need to feel that way Miss Holland..."

"Why?" I asked as I took a seat on the bed next to him.

"You are beautiful. And...I feel like, even through our short time together, you understand me better than anyone." He admitted. I blushed.

"Ah- Um... Really?"

"Yes...Miss Holland...What does Cutler Beckett require of you?" He asked.

"I don't know to be honest. He wants me to make sure we can retrieve the compass-"

"But why not leave that to me!? Why risk you in the process and journey of finding it?"

"Commodore...I am not as weak and frail as I look. I know...I don't look like much but-"

"That's not what I meant."

"No...it is. I am not a good swordsman alike you James...I cannot fight. Even for my life. But I am needed for my knowledge, says Beckett. I can read, and write in two languages, and find the meanings of many."

"I admire that about you Miss Holland." He smiled again. My heart beat faster. "I could teach you, some sword skills...if you'd like."

"Really? I mean, that would be just great Commodore." I smiled back.

He then grabbed my hand like a gentleman would and led me out on the upper deck of the _Dauntless_. He then took out his sword, pointed it at me, and the flipped it mid-air to offer the handle of the sword to me.

"Oh but James, it's _your sword_. The one you received upon-"

He put a finger to my lips as he ran up to his cabin and retrieved another sword, less spectacular than his, but it would do.

"Now, I want you to stand like _this_." He showed me a practical fighting stance. I did so. "Now...move your sword in different angles, be ready to strike if your opponent tries anything."

He pretended to take a blow at me, which resulted in me jumping back, tripping over my feet, and falling on the wooden planked deck. "Ouch..."

James ran over to help me up, "I'm so sorry Miss Holland! I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, James." I smiled. "I'm learning, and you're being a great teacher."

He smiled back, "Okay then. Be more focused this time, ready...ready yourself," He said as I did. He then tried to strike at my arm this time, and I deflected it! While in response I used my other to push him down. This time the Ex-commodore fell to the ground. "Ah, Miss Holland! You did it!"

"I'm sorry James!"

"Don't be sorry, I am proud of you!" He smiled as I realized what position we were in. I was on top of his as our swords lay a foot away on deck. I looked into his gorgeous hazel eyes again as I laughed. My hands just so happened to be on his chest, his muscles were strong and big under my hands. I studied his face. I already knew I loved his eyes, but his lips, they looked so soft and gentle, like he couldn't hurt anything if he tried. He was still smiling at me, although the silence was...peaceful. Nice.

"Thank you James Norrington..." I whispered as I lowered my lips onto his. The kiss started out slow, as I carefully caressed his soft lips with mine. He kissed me back just as nicely, and tasted like brandy, tea, and something else I couldn't put my finger on. I broke the kiss as I had realized what I had done. What _had _ I done!? I had just ruined the movie. No...no James was still supposed to be in love with Elizabeth Swann, not kissing me! And me!? I thought I liked Beckett, not Norrington! Oh no...

I then almost turned away, and suck back, lying down on the deck, gazing at the stars. Norrington did the same as he looked at me looking at the stars. "I never would have thought..."

"Shush..." I whispered.

"No...Miss Holland...I cannot keep myself away from you for more than a second, don't you understand? Is it fate?" He asked.

I know this is cruel...but I had to mention Elizabeth just then. "James, you love Elizabeth...This is why you're finding the compass...to save _her_."

"No, I mean yes...No! Forget that-"

"But I can't James...I'm sorry I kissed you...It was wrong. I know you love her, you always will...there is no point in me trying to even _fancy _you." I admitted.

His face fell. "I had...I had _thought _I loved Elizabeth...but she's engaged to Will, and then I found you and...things changed."_  
><em>

"I don't want to be your second choice James." I muttered.

"You aren't. Miss Holland, you happen to be a very unexpected surprise, yet a great one. I admire you greatly Ashley." He smiled as he said my name...My full name. I could tell that his feelings were genuine, from his heart.

And so I did another thing I shouldn't have, again, and kissed him for the second time. This time with more intensity than before, as Norrington deepened the kiss. Our tongues fought an epic battle yet his soft lips could still be felt on mine, in a caring, adoring way.

He broke the kiss and stared into my eyes. His hazel ones stared into my deep brown, almost black ones. "I don't regret this Holland, even though I do with everything else in this world."


	6. False Pretences

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

**AN**: Did anyone see the Super Bowl commercial of "The Lone Ranger"? I like how they incorporated 'The makers of' and then the _Pirates _logo, in there. I am super excited for it! Johnny Depp looks so good there, also saw the short clip of a red-head Helena Bonham Carter? I just hope they don't make Tonto an exact copy of Captain Jack. That would be...bittersweet in a way. I'd also hate it.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: False Pretences<span>

~Flik~

Captain Jack Sparrow. All I could think of was him, as I sat in the crews quarters on a tattered hammock. Why was he not talking to me? I had always imagined us being fascinated in each other, having so much in common and all. But I guess he was just busy. Busy with Will, his debt to Jones, and most of all the unknown fear of the East India Trading Company on the look out for him. It bothered me, but there was nothing I could do but try to get his attention. So that was just what I did. I walked up the stairs to the main deck. I could really feel how cold and windy it was now. Out in a stormy area, the Black Pearl and her crew came upon a ship, wrecked on a reef. It was cold, and somehow I was oddly scared of this scene. I walked over to Jack after the crew had laid anchor.

"Jack..." I whispered.

"Yes, love?" He asked.

"Davy Jones...would he kill a woman?" I asked with a scared but quizzical look.

"Jones has no heart, therefore you cannot perceive what he will and what he won't do." Jack replied.

"I'm just...a little scared, thats all." I admitted.

Jack gave me a slight smile. "If you stay close to old Jack I promise nothing will happen."

I smiled back. I had really hoped that sometime soon we would get to know eachother more. I didn't want to be left out of this...especially with Jack right in front of me.

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" Will asked, skeptically. Gibbs nodded and Jack stroked his chin. I stood next to them, with my coat and cloak on and the hood of the cloak up. "She doesn't look like much." Continued Will.

"Neither do you..." Jack commented. "Do not underestimate it." He elbowed Gibbs rather forcefully. I stepped back, avoiding any further blows from Jack's arms.

"Must've run afoul of the reef," added Gibbs.

"What's your plan?" Jack asked.

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key,"

"And if there are crewmen?"

"I cut down anyone in my path," Will stated, walking off.

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember," said Jack. Will climbed down into a waiting boat. Ragetti was hanging onto the rope.

"Your chariot awaits you. Ahahaha!" he laughed maniacally.

"Oi!" Jack called. "If you do have to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life." Will began rowing out. Jack turned to the crew.

"Douse the lamps," he murmured. The others obeyed as Jack and I stood watching Will's small boat go over to "The Flying Dutchman." Jack brought out his spyglass as the rain let up and a fog rolled in. After about ten minutes, the real Flying Dutchman reared up out of the water. I then grasped onto Jack's arm. I was beginning to regret agreeing to letting Jack make Will go over there. If anything happened to Will...well, I knew nothing was _going _to. But still, it seemed dangerous.

"S'at him?" I whispered to Jack.

"That's Davy Jones…" he murmured back and then continued watching through the glass. She cringed a few times as dead bodies of sailors were thrown overboard. Soon, Jones seemed to be speaking with Will. Jack continued watching as he turned to look at him, dead on.

"Uh, Jack?" My grip tightened on Jack's arm. I smiled awkwardly at the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, just inches from his face.

"Ow, what?" He lowered the spyglass and Davy Jones was standing right in front of us, on the deck of the Black Pearl. Some of Jones's crew came aboard too and began threatening other crewmembers of the Pearl. Jack tried to say something but all that came out was, "Oh."

"You have a debt to pay," Jones stated, walking towards Jack who was backing away. "You've been Captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement."

"Technically, I was only Captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon." Jack replied.

"Then you were a poor Captain, but a Captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as 'Captain Jack Sparrow'?" Jones mocked.

"I gave you payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there," Jack motioned towards Will and the Flying Dutchman.

"One soul is not equal to another,"

"Aha! So we've establish my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price,"

"Price?" Jones popped his lip.

"Just how many souls, do you think, my soul is worth?" Jack asked, trying to loosen my grip on his arm. Davy Jones pondered this for a moment.

"One hundred souls. Three days."

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy, I'll get started right off." Jack grabbed my hand and turned to walk off but Maccus stopped us.

"I keep the boy, a good, faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine to go." Jones began laughing. "Haha, haha."

"Have you not met Will Turner?" Jack asked, trying to turn this all upside down, inside out and backwards. "He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano. Worth at least four, maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention... he's in love…" Jack began circling Jones, "With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed to one of them. Dividing him from them and them from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing William and one of them to be joined in holy matrimony. Aye?"

There was a pause and it seemed that Davy Jones might have some sympathy towards Will. But then, his expression changed entirely and he announced, "I keep the boy. Ninty-nine souls-ah. But I wonder, Sparrow..." he turned to Jack. "Can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man - a friend - to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

"Yep. I'm good with it. Shall we seal it in blood, I mean, uh, ink?" Jones grabbed Jack's left hand and the long tentacle wrapped around his wrist. "Ah." Jack voiced.

"Three days-ah…but tell-ah me...who is this young lass here?" Jones asked as he look dead straight in my eyes.

"Um...that's just-"

"Hello," I smiled, as terrible as he looked. "I'm Felicity Todd..." I said as I offered my hand out for him to shake, which I highly doubted.

Davy Jones, Jack, Gibbs, and both crews looked at me weirdly. I mean, I understood, there aren't many people who weren't afraid of him...But I knew that if I was polite and different, I might be thought of differently in the eyes of Jack.

He ignored my hand. "Felicity Todd..." Jones popped his lip at the end of saying my name. "And why aren't you-ah on Jack's list of souls to be offered to serve on my ship?" He smirked.

"As you said Captain Jones...one soul is not equal to another. And mine isn't the same as Jack's _or Will's_. To have me on your ship you would have to grant Jack a full pardon, plus a deal to strike with me." I narrowed my eyes then smiled.

"We shall meet-ah again Miss Todd." He spat as Jones and his crew disappeared from view.

"Uh, Mr. Gibbs?" said Jack. Gibbs stepped up to Jack.

"Aye."

"I feel sullen and unusual…"

"And how do we intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?" Gibbs asked.

"Fortunately, he was mum as the condition in which these souls need be,"

"Aah, Tortuga." Gibbs nodded. Jack wiped his hand on Gibbs's vest.

"Tortuga."

I walked away back to the crew's quarters when Jack stopped my with his sword halfway. "What was that for?" Jack asked, looking at me threateningly.

"Nothing…"

"No Todd! This will not be tolerated on my ship, so help me. You _lied_. You said you were 'oh-so-scared' of Jones and you turn this into a joke? Is this what that was?"

"Not at all _Captain _Sparrow." I said as I emphasized his title. "I made the most of what I could. You should be thankful for that. I'm worth more than you think, probably just _exactly _what I proposed to Jones! And the more I think of it Sparrow, you don't know anything about me!" I snapped at him.

I was really just annoyed with Jack avoiding me back at Tia Dalma's hut, on the ship, after the cannibal island, etc. It was tough having to deal with the fact that the one person you loved most is just ignoring you, treating you just like another member of the crew.

"Now that I think of it Miss _Todd_, you're right! I _don't _know anything about you! Where you came from, your past, who you are...so don't go on making the situation worse, savvy?"

"Fine Jack...but I'm willing to change that, if you are. Why don't you join me for dinner tonight? We can work together to...get out of this mess..." I muttered, thinking after that my suggestion was way out of context and that he would probably refuse the idea.

"Agreed. Do we have an accord?"

"Yes we do _Captain_." I smiled.

* * *

><p>~Ashe~<p>

"Goodnight, Miss Holland." Norrington said before giving me a chaste kiss on the cheek and returning to his cabin, as I returned to mine. I felt my cheeks flush as I smiled to myself. I had never expected for this to happen, not even trying. Yet somehow it all felt natural with James, like puzzle that fit perfectly together. I closed the door behind me as I entered my small mapmaker's cabin. I sat on the bed. It was cool, but a nice cool, like the kind you enjoy when you flip your pillow to the other side in the middle of the night. I undressed to my underwear as I snuggled into the bed. Laying there, all I could think of was James, yet slight thoughts of Beckett also snuck in. He had _clearly _said not to trust Norrington, yet here I was, getting closer to him than ever. I could now see the reason for Beckett not trusting him with me. Maybe it wasn't his _intention_, yet it didn't matter now. It was too late.

I was confused. The last day I spent with Beckett was when my dislike for him turned into a fancying liking. He understood me, as I understood him. Maybe we were getting somewhere. Not to mention that before I had even entered this world I had already thought of him as one of my favourite characters. James Norrington, on the other hand, was always neutral with me. Yes, I had always thought he was cute, and funny, but had never had feelings for him like the way I did with Cutler Beckett. This was odd, a change in heart. But I didn't have much explanation for things these days anyways.

In the morning I was awoken with a loud _'rap rap rap' _on the door of my cabin. "Miss Holland! _Miss Holland!_"

I groggily answered the voice with a quiet "I'm coming..." as I yawned. I dressed quickly into the deep red dress that Lord Beckett had given to me. I answered the door with my hair in a mess and bags under my eyes. It was Mullroy.

"Miss! Miss Holland! Mr. Norrington wishes to speak with you right away Miss!"

"Hold on." I told him. "I don't _appreciate _being told when to get up!"

"Um...well excuse me then Miss...I didn't-"

"It's okay..." I muttered, "I'm kind of in a bad morning mood anyways." I said as I got up. Mullroy then escorted me across the deck to the captain's quarters. I smiled as Murtogg let me in. He nodded. The Commodore was seated in a deep red, mahogany chair at his desk. He looked quite ravishing also in his navy blue coat with gold buttons.

"Miss Holland...Good morning." He said as he nodded and gave me a slight smile. "Guards, you may return to your duties," he commanded Murtogg and Mullroy. "How did you sleep last night my dear?" He asked me.

_Dear? I was dear? Oh lord, please save me from fainting. _The Commodore was only _too _polite to me. He was too kind. For what I really was doing...even _I _didn't know. I was on Beckett's journey, to help _him _get the compass...not to fornicate with Norrington!

"Um...Yes James, I mean, I did have a good sleep thank you." I blushed.

He got up and came closer to me. "You really do look ravishing in red." James complimented. _Why was he trying to make me even more embarrassed and nervous!?_

I smiled. "Do you always give such nice compliments in the morning?"

"Only sometimes. I was actually going to inform you that our ship is only a few hours away from Tortuga."

"Oh really!?" I exclaimed. This meant that I was going to see Flik! Hopefully that girl was safe. _The things she'd do to Jack Sparrow..._

"Yes, we should be there by noon. If all goes well..."

"Things will go swiftly." I said as I kissed him on the cheek. He blushed. "Don't worry James... I have a good feeling that this expedition will go successfully."

_Wait...what was I doing? I thought I loved Cutler! I always had...I just didn't know what was happening now. James felt so right at times._ But no. Not now. Ugh. I hated making decisions like this. But maybe all I had to do was just to go with the flow of things and see what will happen.

"Thank you Miss Holland."

"For what?" I asked him.

"For being you. After all...You're just, one of the most _complicated _people to figure out. I had never met anyone quite like you."

"Thanks...I mean...I should apologize. It's my fault."

"What is?" He asked.

"I shouldn't have done that last night. I'm complicated. So are you. You love Elizabeth..." I repeated my thoughts from last night.

Norrington paused, paced back and forth around his office, then looked me in the eyes. "Do not question what I do want and what I _don't_." He came closer to me, his footsteps clacking on the hard wood floor. He stared at me with hard eyes. Then, he brought a hand up to my face...and slowly grabbed my chin. His hands were cold as ice and I could feel them throbbing. He then softly caressed me softly. "Miss Holland...You are also beautiful."

"But James..." I tried to say.

"Don't." He said as a finger came to my lips. "What you don't understand is that...although I thought I was in love with Elizabeth...I also have great feelings towards you."

I gave him a slight smile. "James...What you don't understand is this: We are only but star crossed lovers...Our paths may have met but never entwined." I said as I quoted his own line from the future movie.

His hand dropped from my face. "Then why do you act like this with me?"

"I have feelings for you too. I just..._as you said, _I'm complicated."

"I thought you were different."

"I am. Only I'm the bad kind of different that I know you don't like, or _won't _like. I'm not healthy for you James." I tried to explain to him.

"Maybe thats just what I need then. A dose of you."

He smiled.

I smiled back.


End file.
